A Kind of Magic
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Gabriella Montez never went to East High. Instead she went to Hogwarts and became smitten with The Boy Who Lived.


It was a fine hot spring Saturday in the Hogwarts Library and Gabriella Montez a beautiful muggle born latina girl who had moved from America to London with her mother was looking through a copy of an autobiography on the wizarding rock group The Wyrd Sisters "_I can't understand why they call themselves that they're not even guys they should be called The Wyrd Brothers" _she thought.

Gabriella had started Hogwarts in her fourth year and she had become friends with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger (Who she was best friends with.) and Jimmy McPeakes another young American wizard who started in fourth year with her. **(Just some character I made up.) **Now she was in her sixth year with the others and had started to see Harry in more than just a friendly light and she hoped he felt the same. Hermione and Ginny who was Ron's sister encouraged her to "go for it" and why not Hermione was dating Jimmy and they seemed happy together even if Jimmy had the tendancy to make wise ass jokes like Ron did.

Gabriella was just getting to the ninth chapter when she saw the famillar face of Harry Potter enter the room. She smiled as he approached. It always made Harry's heart melt when she smiled like that but he nonetheless returned the smile. Harry had fancied Gabriella like mad when she first started at Hogwarts he just never acted on it.

Harry took her in and smiled at how beautiful she looked in her flowery green short sundress and white heels. **(The outfit she wore in HSM3 for Can I have This Dance only with different shoes) **Harry couldn't help but admire her deep gorgeous chocolate eyes and her beautiful chocolate curly hair. He often wondered what it would be like to run his hands through them.

Gabriella often wished she could get her claws through Harry's jet black hair. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore she wondered if defeating Voldemort helped get his eyesight back as well as get rid of that it didn't bother her. Harry looked better without his glasses anway.

Gabriella couldn't help but notice Harry was looking at her legs. She couldn't blame him they were really nice pins nicely toned and sculptured not to mention incredibily smooth and long in those white heels.

"Checking me out Mr Potter?" Gabriella grinned. "Yeah guilty as charged". Harry replied blushing red at being caught. Gabriella giggled and stood up from her seat ,walked over to the boy wizard and kissed him gently. "You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that". she said after a bit.

"Makes two of us" Harry replied returning the favour. This kiss was more deep now because Harry took the plunge and ran his hands gently through her hair making her sigh into his touch. "Better take this somewhere private" Gabriella smiled "Don't want Pince getting on her horse". Harry nodded and as if he was being levitated the two teenage wizards ran quietly out of the library into the room of requirement.

"How about this for privacy eh?" Harry asked when the young couple got into the room. "I was thinking of the common room but I bet Mione and Jim would have taken up the place for themselves" Gabriella chuckled. "Still where were we" Harry asked. The answer to his question came quickly enough when Gabriella leaped into his arms and kissed him hard.

As if by magic a double bed popped up in the centre of the room and Harry took that time to kiss Gabriella back and to run his hand up Gabriella's leg and under her skirt until he reacher her thong. Then he groped her ass making her squeal and lifted her legs again to yank off her heels. Gabriella led Harry by the hand to the bed and pulled him down with her still kissing him.

"What's the spanish word for I love you"? Harry asked. Gabriella giggled she nearly forgot Harry didn't speak many languages but it didn't matter when they were finished with their "buisness" she would tell him.

**On The First night of The Summer Hols.**

Harry waited in the living room of his girlfriend's home waiting for her to come down so they could meet up with Hermione and Jimmy and head off to see Mcfly at the O2 Arena. **(I don't know if Mcfly have ever done any gigs at The O2 but hey there is always a first time.) **When Gabriella at last came downstairs Harry was so stunned by the goddess in front of him he couldn't help but wonder if Gabriella was half veela which wasn't possible at all because Gabriella was muggle born.

Gabriella was wearing a denim short skirt white short sleeve shirt and brown short sleeve vest with white pumps **(The outfit she wore while singing Walk Away in HSM3 again the shoes are different too.) **The skirt and heels showed off her long smooth toned sexy legs and Gabriella could tell that Harry wouldn't be able to resist caressing them.

"You look so amazing" Harry said finding his breath at last. "Gabriella blushed, smiled and kissed him gently before replying "Thank you and you look amazing too".

Harry led his girlfriend to the car they were driving to pick up Hermione and Jimmy in. Harry got in the driver seat while Gabriella got in the front. Harry admired her ass and legs as she sat down. Harry then put his hand on her smooth thigh stroking it then kissed her before starting the engine.

**THE END**


End file.
